Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a configuration of a display driver integrated circuit supporting various modes of operation, and an operating method thereof.
In general, electronic devices, such as laptops, tablet PCs, smartphones, and wearable devices, may include a display device. The display device used in an electronic device may be implemented in various forms, and may include organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED), liquid crystal display (LCD), electrophoretic display, electrowetting display, and plasma display (PDP).
A voltage that is generated by a power management circuit, such as a power management integrated circuit (PMIC), may not be sufficient to be used to drive the display device directly. Accordingly, to drive the display device, there is a desire for a display driver integrated circuit for processing (or generating) a voltage.
However, power may be unnecessarily consumed upon processing the voltage. Accordingly, there is a desire to reduce power consumption in the process of generating a voltage that the display driver integrated circuit uses to drive the display device.